Tilda Swinton
| birth_place = London, England | occupation = | residence = Nairn, Highland, Scotland | nationality = | alma_mater = New Hall, Cambridge | years_active = 1984–present | other_names = Lutz Ebersdorf | partner = | children = 2 (including Honor) | height = | family = Swinton | parents = | relatives = }} Katherine Matilda Swinton (born 5 November 1960) is a Scottish actress. She is known for her roles in both independent arthouse films and blockbusters. She won the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress for her performance in the 2007 film Michael Clayton. She also won the BAFTA Scotland Award for Best Actress for the 2003 film Young Adam, and has received three Golden Globe Award nominations. Swinton began her career in experimental films, directed by Derek Jarman, starting with Caravaggio (1986), followed by The Last of England (1988), War Requiem (1989), and The Garden (1990). Swinton won the Volpi Cup for Best Actress at the Venice Film Festival for her portrayal of Isabella of France in Edward II (1991). She next starred in Sally Potter's Orlando (1992), and was nominated for the European Film Award for Best Actress. Swinton was nominated for a Golden Globe Award for her performance in The Deep End (2001). She followed this with appearances in Vanilla Sky (2001), Adaptation (2002), Constantine (2005), Julia (2008), and I Am Love (2009). She won the European Film Award for Best Actress and received a nomination for the BAFTA Award for Best Actress in a Leading Role for the psychological thriller We Need to Talk About Kevin (2011). She is also known for her performance as the White Witch in the Chronicles of Narnia series (2005–10). Her other film appearances include Female Perversions (1996), The War Zone (1998), The Beach (2000), Thumbsucker (2005), The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008), Burn After Reading (2008), Moonrise Kingdom (2012), Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Snowpiercer (2013), The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014), Trainwreck (2015), A Bigger Splash (2015), Doctor Strange (2016), Okja (2017), Suspiria (2018) and Avengers: Endgame (2019). Swinton was given the Richard Harris Award by the British Independent Film Awards in recognition of her contributions to the British film industry. In 2013, she was given a special tribute by the Museum of Modern Art. Early life Katherine Matilda Swinton was born on 5 November 1960 in London, the daughter of Judith Balfour (née Killen; 1929–2012) and Sir John Swinton. She has three brothers. Her father was a retired major general in the British Army, and was Lord Lieutenant of Berwickshire from 1989 to 2000. Her mother was Australian.Judith Swinton obituary retrieved 2/21/2015 Her paternal great-grandfather was a Scottish politician and herald, George Swinton, and her maternal great-great-grandfather was the Scottish botanist John Hutton Balfour. The Swinton family is an ancient Anglo-Scots family that can trace its lineage to the Middle Ages. Swinton considers herself "first and foremost" a Scot. The family is one of only three British families (along with the Ardens and the Berkeleys) that can trace their unbroken land ownership and lineage to before the Norman Conquest.Burke, Sir Bernard. A Genealogical & Heraldic Dictionary of the Landed Gentry of Great Britain & Ireland, 18th Edition, Volume 1. Swinton attended three independent schools: Queen's Gate School in London, the West Heath Girls' School, and also Fettes College for a brief period. West Heath was an expensive boarding school, where she was a classmate and friend of Lady Diana Spencer. As an adult, Swinton has spoken out against boarding schools, stating that West Heath was "a very lonely and isolating environment" and that she thinks boarding schools "are a very cruel setting in which to grow up and I don't feel children benefit from that type of education. Children need their parents and the love parents can provide." Swinton went to volunteer in Kenya during a break from college with an educational gap year charity called Project Trust. In 1983, Swinton graduated from New Hall (now known as Murray Edwards College) at the University of Cambridge with a degree in Social and Political Sciences. While at Cambridge, she joined the Communist Party; she later joined the Scottish Socialist Party. It was in college that Swinton began performing on stage.Tilda Swinton: 'I was expected to marry a duke!', The Independent, 3 April 2010 Career Acting Swinton joined the Royal Shakespeare Company in 1984, appearing in Measure for Measure. She also worked with the Traverse Theatre in Edinburgh, starring in Mann ist Mann by Manfred Karge in 1987. On television, she appeared as Julia in the 1986 mini-series Zastrozzi: A Romance based on the Gothic novel by Percy Bysshe Shelley. Her first film was Caravaggio in 1986, directed by Derek Jarman. She went on to star in several Jarman films, including The Last of England (1987), War Requiem (1989) opposite Laurence Olivier, and Edward II (1991), for which she won the Volpi Cup for Best Actress at the 1991 Venice Film Festival. Swinton performed in a performance art piece, Volcano Saga, by Joan Jonas in 1989. The 28-minute video art piece is based on a thirteenth-century Icelandic Laxdeala Saga, and it tells a mythological myth of a young woman whose dreams tell of the future. Swinton also played the title role in Orlando, Sally Potter's film version of the novel by Virginia Woolf. The part allowed Swinton to explore matters of gender presentation onscreen which reflected her lifelong interest in androgynous style. Swinton later reflected on the role in an interview accompanied by a striking photo shoot. "People talk about androgyny in all sorts of dull ways," said Swinton, noting that the recent rerelease of Orlando had her thinking again about its pliancy. She referred to 1920s French artist and playful gender-bender Claude Cahun: "Cahun looked at the limitlessness of an androgynous gesture, which I've always been interested in." Recent years have seen Swinton move towards more mainstream projects, including the leading role in the American film The Deep End (2001), in which she played the mother of a gay son she suspects of killing his boyfriend. For this performance, she was nominated for a Golden Globe Award. She appeared as a supporting character in the films The Beach (2000), featuring Leonardo DiCaprio, Vanilla Sky (2001), as the archangel Gabriel in Constantine. Swinton has also appeared in the British films The Statement (2003) and Young Adam (2003). In 2005, Swinton performed as the White Witch Jadis, in the film version of The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, and as Audrey Cobb in the Mike Mills film adaptation of the novel Thumbsucker. Swinton later had cameos in Narnia's sequels, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. In 2007, Swinton's performance as Karen Crowder in Michael Clayton earned her both a BAFTA award for Best Supporting Actress as well as the Oscar for Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role at the 2008 80th Academy Awards, the film's sole win. Swinton next appeared in the 2008 Coen Brothers film, Burn After Reading. Swinton said of the film, in which she played opposite George Clooney again, "I don't know if it will make anybody else laugh, but it really made us laugh while making it." She was cast in the role of Elizabeth Abbott in The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, alongside Cate Blanchett and Brad Pitt. She had a starring role as the eponymous character in Erick Zonca's Julia, which premiered at the 2008 Berlin International Film Festival and later saw a limited U.S. release in May 2009. She starred in the film adaptation of the novel We Need to Talk About Kevin, released in October 2011. She portrayed the mother of the title character, a teenage boy who commits a high school massacre. In 2012, she was cast in Jim Jarmusch's Only Lovers Left Alive, a vampire film which began filming in June 2012. She was joined by Mia Wasikowska, John Hurt and Tom Hiddleston. The film premiered at the Cannes Film Festival on 23 May 2013, and was released in the US in the first half of 2014. She also played Mason in the 2014 sci-fi film Snowpiercer. In 2015, she starred in Luca Guadagnino's thriller A Bigger Splash, opposite Dakota Johnson, Matthias Schoenaerts and Ralph Fiennes. Swinton also portrayed the Ancient One in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, appearing in the 2016 film Doctor Strange and the 2019 film Avengers: Endgame. Swinton starred in Luca Guadagnino's remake of the horror film Suspiria. Shooting began in August 2016, and the film was released in 2018. She played several roles, and was also credited as Lutz Ebersdorf. Performance art In 1995, with producer and friend Joanna Scanlan, Swinton developed a performance/installation live art piece in the Serpentine Gallery, London, where she was on display to the public for a week, asleep or apparently so, in a glass case, as a piece of performance art. The piece is sometimes wrongly credited to Cornelia Parker, whom Swinton invited to collaborate for the installation in London. The performance, entitled The Maybe, was repeated in 1996 at the Museo Barracco in Rome and in 2013 at the Museum of Modern Art in New York. Fashion Swinton has collaborated with the fashion designers Viktor & Rolf. She was the focus of their One Woman Show 2003, in which they made all the models look like copies of Swinton, and she read a poem (of her own) that included the line, "There is only one you. Only one".Elle 'the muses' Tilda Swinton In 2013, she was named as one of the fifty best-dressed over 50 by The Guardian, and often appears on International Best Dressed Lists. She was ranked one of the best dressed women in 2018 by fashion website Net-a-Porter. Other projects In 1988, she was a member of the jury at the 38th Berlin International Film Festival. In 1993, she was a member of the jury at the 18th Moscow International Film Festival. In 1996, she appeared in the music video for Orbital's "The Box". In August 2006, she opened the new Screen Academy Scotland production centre in Edinburgh. In July 2008, she founded the film festival Ballerina Ballroom Cinema Of Dreams. The event took place in a ballroom in Nairn on Scotland's Moray Firth in August. Swinton has collaborated with artist Patrick Wolf on his 2009 album The Bachelor, contributing four spoken word pieces. In 2009, Swinton and Mark Cousins embarked on a project where they mounted a 33.5-tonne portable cinema on a large truck, hauling it manually through the Scottish Highlands, creating a travelling independent film festival. The project was featured prominently in a documentary called Cinema is Everywhere. The festival was repeated in 2011."Our gal Tilda and her magical perambulating film festival" 5 August 2009, Sun Times In September 2009, Swinton joined a petition of Hollywood stars in support of Roman Polanski, and calling for his release from custody after he was detained in relation to his 1977 charge for drugging and raping a 13-year-old girl. In 2012, Swinton appeared in Doug Aitken's SONG 1, an outdoor video installation created for the Hirshhorn Museum and Sculpture Garden in Washington D.C. In November of the same year, she and Sandro Kopp made cameo appearances in episode 6 of the BBC comedy Getting On. In February 2013, she played the part of David Bowie's wife in the promotional video for his song, "The Stars (Are Out Tonight)", directed by Floria Sigismondi. In July 2013, Swinton appeared photographed in front of Moscow's St. Basil's Cathedral holding a rainbow flag in support of the country's LGBT community, reportedly releasing a statement: "In solidarity. From Russia with love." Personal life Swinton and her former partner John Byrne, the Scottish artist and playwright, have two children, twins Honor and Xavier Swinton Byrne, born in 1997. She lives in Nairn, overlooking the Moray Firth in the Highland region of Scotland, with her children and partner Sandro Kopp, a German painter. Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations References External links * * BFI: Tilda Swinton * TildaSwinton.Net * Tilda Swinton: A Life in Pictures, BAFTA webcast, 27 November 2007 }} Category:1960 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century English actresses Category:21st-century English actresses Category:Actresses from London Category:Alumni of New Hall, Cambridge Category:Anglo-Scots Category:BAFTA winners (people) Category:Best Supporting Actress BAFTA Award winners Category:Best Supporting Actress Academy Award winners Category:British Shakespearean actresses Category:Communist Party of Great Britain members Category:David di Donatello winners Category:English film actresses Category:English people of Australian descent Category:English people of Scottish descent Category:English television actresses Category:LGBT rights activists from the United Kingdom Category:People educated at Fettes College Category:People educated at Queen's Gate School Category:Royal Shakespeare Company members Category:Volpi Cup for Best Actress winners Category:Volpi Cup winners